plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Were Pear
Were Pear is a new plant class first released in the Moonstruck DLC. Overview Were Pear is a plant class with 100 HP. It fires pears at zombies to deal mild damage and moves at a Peashooter's speed, however, after a minute, the player can activate "wolf mode" which heals Were Pear back to 100 health and increases Were Pear's speed, making Were Pear the fastest plant in the game (due to having Peashooter's "hyper" speed during this mode) and become a melee attacker, but attacking at a faster rate. It'll stay in this mode until either another minute has passed or Were Pear is vanquished, in which it'll turn back to normal and if revived, revived back in its normal form. If a minute has passed, Were Pear transforms back to normal but is slightly slower than normal, deals less damage with the Pear Shot and can't use any of his abilities for 15 seconds, leading him to be a sitting duck. Stickerbook Description "Despite being a wolf seems cool, he advertises for nobody to try it. "I didn't get that scar on purpose...let alone me knowing I got it" says Were Pear." In-Game Description "A plant that can hurt multiple enemies at a time and can unleash a powerful rampage at the enemy." Main Weapons Pear Shot *20 damage (45 with critical, 30 with upgrade) *10 ammo *Pears can go through multiple zombies but eventually disappears. *Fires slightly slower than a Peashooter. *Usage: Medium *Fast Reload Claw Rampage *20 damage (50 with critical, 30 with upgrade) *No ammo (melee) *Can "combo" by slashing 3 times. *Slashes very quickly (as fast as the Marine Biologist) *Usage: Melee Upgrades *Sharper Claws- Sharping his claws, Were Pear's "werampage" claw attacks' damage is increased. *Wolf Speed- By running around in the night, Were Pear's speed has increased. *Powerful Pears- By eating more protein, the Pear Shot's damage is increased. *Scary Regen- Due to strange eating habits, Were Pear has a faster and more efficient regen time. *Eye of the Wolf- Clearing his eye exam, the Pear Shot's zoom time is increased. Rest will be inserted once all GW2 upgrades are discovered Abilities Normal Form- Stallia - Places a Stallia that slows down and poisons all zombies around it once a zombie touches it. The poison effect lasts 10 seconds and the slowing effect lasts 20 seconds. Has a 30 second recharge and 2 can be stored at a time. Pearnado - Spins around him to deal 5 damage every second for 5 seconds, goes slightly faster than normal. Has a 10 second recharge. Werampage - Turns into his werewolf form and can go on a full-on rampage for a minute before being highly hindered. Has a minute recharge. Wolf Form- Wolf Leap - Leaps very high, similar to the Super Pea Jump. Has a 10 second recharge. Bone Throw - Throws a bone that deals 40 damage to whatever zombie it hits. Has a 5 second charge. Dig - Digs underground and goes a ground-slash once he jumps out. Whoever is above where Were Pear is when he jumps back up is hurt by 60 damage. Has a 20 second recharge. Alternate Abilities Normal Form- Iceberg Lettuce - Places an Iceberg Lettuce that freezes zombies around it once a zombie touches it for 5 seconds, then slows them down for another 10 seconds. Has a 30 second recharge and 2 can be stored at a time. Pearricane - Spins faster, dealing 2 damage per second but lasts for 15 seconds. Has a 20 second recharge. Wolf Form- Wolf Launch-Jumps up to the height as Peashooter's hyper ability's jump goes and deals 30 damage to zombies that are nearby when he lands. Has a 10 second recharge. Skull Throw-Throws a skull that deals 80 damage to whatever zombie it hits. Has a 10 second recharge. Tunnel-Digs underground and leaps in another location nearby. The "shortcut" lasts for a minute for any player to enter though it deals no damage. Has a 20 second recharge. Variants Flare Pear - Fire variant Polar Pear - Ice variant Poispear - Toxic variant Shadowolf - Every vanquish in Werewolf form increases the "timer" by 10 seconds, however, the "drawback" after turning back to normal is also increased. Legendary variant. Revear - Normal form's attack deals more damage at the cost of speed and Werewolf form is faster at the cost of attack. Vampeare - Every time an enemy is KO'd by the Pearnado/Pearricane, Claw Attack or Pear Shot heals Were Pear by 10 HP. Nepear - Every KO leaves a damaging ring around the body to deal damage. If the enemy is revived, they get damaged by the rings and zombies nearby get damaged by them as well. The ring goes away from its location after 30 seconds. TBA? Variant Sticker Book entries Flare Pear ""So you think wherever YOU live is hot?" asks Flare Pear "Try having to have 3 layers of fur on you in a burning volcano! That was me for 15 years at night!"" Polar Pear "Yeti Chomper and Polar Pear spent tons of time trying to see how has the warmest and most beautiful fur. To his dismay, Yeti Chomper always wins, but then again, the winner has to be ridden on." Poispear "Pear plus radiation equals Poispear, that simple. Though most poisonous pears don't turn into beasts whenever the sun goes down." Shadowolf "The most feared werewolf for miles, told to vanquish thousands by the year. All he really wants is a bone that lasts more than a day." Revear "Pear Were says "it got I knowing me alone let...purpose on scar that get didn't I" it try to nobody for advertises he, cool seems wolf a being despite." Vampeare "Vampeare heard of the zombie vampires and plant werewolves so one day it crossed his mind. Why not a werewolf vampire...or would it be called vampire werewolf? Or even plant vampire werewolf or...oh forget it, too confusing." Nepear "Even though his name is similar to Neptune, Nepear actually hails from the nearby planet of Uranus. Strange, we know." Variant In-Game Descriptions Flare Pear "Flare Pear can heat up the competition by leaving burning scars with fire damage!" Polar Pear "Polar Pear can freeze enemies in place when they're hit enough, allowing for a more dangerous strike!" Poispear "Poispear can deal damage just by standing by enemies, as if the Werampage's melee attacks weren't damaging enough!" Shadowolf "Keep KOing enemies to keep the Werampge longer just a "little" bit longer than normal, though drawback also increases." Vampeare "Every KO heals up this pear vampire!" Nepear "KO enemies to leave damaging rings around their bodies!" Strategies With Were Pear is a very powerful plant class to use, however, similar to the Scientist, his biggest weakness is his lack of health. When Were Pear is in Werewolf form, its best to use it like how you'd use the Marine Biologist in terms of melee attack due to the attack speed and powerful attack. The Pearnado, due to the speed buff, is a good way to escape while being in normal form while the Wolf Leap can be used to escape to high areas in the werewolf form. The tunnel ability is good to bring allies closer to location for it could end up to where it'd take 30 seconds to go, however, note that the tunnel only lasts for a minute while the Dig ability could be used the same way as the Burrow from Chomper could be used. Both Stallia and Iceberg Lettuce are good for their situations. Stallias could be used as a trap for zombies in the garden while Iceberg Lettuces can be used to stop enemies if they are in your way. Against The Were Pear is a very dangerous enemy if it activates its werewolf form, however, all the zombies have an attack which can counter it. With Foot Soldier with the ZPG, Engineer with the Sonic Grenade, Scientist with the Warp to escape or Sticky Explody Balls, All-Star with the Imp Punt or Sprint Tackle, Imp with the Z-Mech or Impkata, Captain Deadbeard with the Parrot Pal or Barrel Blast and Super Brainz with Heroic Kick or his basic ability. Zombies should try to avoid and fire at Were Pears using the Pearnado or Pearricane due to only being able to deal melee damage during that time. Engineers can use the Sonic Grenade at Were Pears using the dig ability to stop them and stun them for a limited time and zombies can also use advantage of the tunnel ability to go closer to the plants' spawn or garden if they use it to get closer to a zombie location. Similar to the Potato Mine, zombies can simply shoot down Stallias and Iceberg Lettuces before they infect zombies with either poison or a slowing effect, though its best to watch your step for these plants. Gallery Normal Form Normal Were Pear.png|Were Pear Normal Flare Pear.png|Flare Pear Normal Polar Pear.png|Polar Pear Normal Poison Pear.png|Poispear Normal Shadowolf.png|Shadowolf Normal_Revear.png|Revear Normal_Vampeare.png|Vampeare Normal_Nepear.png|Nepear Moonstruck DLC icon.png|On the Moonstruck DLC "logo". Werewolf Form Werewolf Were Pear.png|Were Pear Werewolf Flare Pear.png|Flare Pear Werewolf Polar Pear.png|Polar Pear Werewolf Poison Pear.png|Poispear Werewolf Shadwolf.png|Shadowolf Werewolf_Revear.png|Revear Werewolf_Vampeare.png|Vampeare Werewolf_Nepear.png|Nepear Trivia *The "shackles" on normal Were Pear are broken during the werampage, the player can see this if they pay attention to the appearance. *The Pearnado and Pearricane icons are actually based on the same design, with the "wind" color, background color and Were Pear's expression being the only things different. *The Polar Pear's name is a pun off the Polar Bear. **The Polar Pear's colors are also similar to the Polar Bear. *There's multiple beta names for variants. **Flare Pear was originally just called Flame Pear and Poispear was called Poison Pear. *The class name itself is a name that "rhymes" to form its pun. *Werampage is the only ability on the plants' team to not have an alternate for it and the second overall (with the Robo Call being the first). *The name Revear is a pun off Reverse and Pear. **This is why both the normal and werewolf forms have the other look's (of the basic variant) colors for the most part with the stem and leaf also being reversed. **The stickerbook entry is also "mirrored", having the final word in the Were Pear's entry being the first word in its entry. *The name Vampeare is a pun off Vampire and Pear. *The name Nepear is a pun off Neptune and Pear. *Shadowolf is the only variant name (currently) to have their pun based off a word and wolf instead of a word and pear. *Despite its in-game description saying ANY KO by its attacks heals it up, Vampeare can only heal by Claw Rampage, Pear Shot and Pearnado/Pearricane attacks. Category:Plants Category:Classes Category:Moonstruck DLC